dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, known as Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO in Japan, is a fighting game released on the PlayStation 2 and on the Wii. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. The Wii version was confirmed as being a launch title in the US for November 19, 2006 in an IGN interview with AtariIGN interview with Atari though some stores in the US started selling the Wii version on November 15, 2006. A recent issue of V-Jump listed January 2007 as the release date for the Japanese version of the Wii release with an additional six characters and an extra stage. The game was released in Europe on March 30, 2007, but was delayed in Australia until April 5, 2007. Both the European and Australian versions have the extra features of the Japanese Wii version. Its sequel is Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Gameplay There are 129 playable characters in most versions of the game and 135 in the Japanese and PAL Wii versions. All characters featured in the previous game are available in this game as well. Battles can now involve up to ten characters fighting one at a time on the battle field, with one teammate coming in after the other has been knocked out or when the player wishes to switch to another fighter. This is referring to Free Battle options. Most versions of the game have 16 large arenas (11 of which are taken from the previous Budokai Tenkaichi game). The Japanese and PAL Wii versions have 17 with the inclusion of a new space level, and 9 game modes. The game also features in game transformations, in addition to being able to choose to play in a transformed state from the start. In order to transform, you must press R3 (1 on Wii) and Left/Up/Right to select the form you want. One may also press Down + R3 (Down + 1) to revert back to their original state (Only transformations that have shown that they can be undone in the anime can do this). Fusions can be performed in-battle as well, and it is performed the same way as tag teams and transformations except that you have to press L2 (Z). Fusion can only be done in Tag battles and Free battles, and the player must have the suitable character as a Tag partner. For example, base Goku and Vegeta (second form) to form Vegito. If that fused character has a second or third form, you can press R3 + L2 + Up (Z + 1 + Up) or Right to transform into that different form. A customizer has been made to change the characters. The Dueling Mode features a 'Battle Settings' option, where you can adjust the dueling time, COM difficulty level, and set the In-Game Transformations on or off during gameplay. Controls The Wii version of the game features a unique control scheme using the system's remote controller. Using the motion sensing controller, players are able to control their fighters by carrying a remote/nunchuk combo and mimicking moves from the series, an example being the Kamehameha or Galick Gun . Players are able to choose whether they wish to use the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, the Wii Classic Controller, or a GameCube controller."Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi 2 Hands-on" at ign.com Modes Dragon Adventure is the main mode of the game which covers Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, also including many of the movies. The outcome of the battles in the mode changes the course of the story. In this mode, new powers, characters, and "what-if" type scenes, similar to the ones in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai are unlocked. The player uses a character around Earth and Namek looking for Dragon Balls, skill capsules and opponents. Another mode, Ultimate Battle Z, uses a system where the player selects a type of battle and progresses up a pillar that is similar to the Mortal Kombat system. Each pillar has a specific theme and condition. By beating a pillar, the player earns a score, items, and more pillars. Playable characters Voice cast Reception Critical reaction has been mixed. Numerous reviews praised the game's high fighter count and detailed cel-shaded graphics, as well as the high amount of fan-service to DBZ fans. Some people, however, have taken issue with the game's complex controls. Mark Bozon at IGN said "The sheer speed and complexity of the controls may turn some people off, but the general combat will eventually come down to two buttons, making the game amazingly easy to learn, but nearly impossible to fully master." Many have said that the game is a "DBZ fan's wet dream," with VGRC.net stating "non-DBZ fighting game fans might even want to give it a spin as well." The game received the 'Best Fighting Game of the Year' award from X-Play, which is surprising since most Dragon Ball Z games are rated from mediocre to poor in their ranking system. The only notable exception is Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 which received a four out of five. This game also received a four out of five from X-Play. Trivia *Unlike its predecessor, Tenkaichi 2 refers to Bulla by her correct English name. *In Tenkaichi 1, sometimes before a battle, Jeice will say "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!" The "wanker" section of the sentence is cut out of Tenkaichi 2 and Tenkaichi 3, though the "w" can clearly be heard spoken after he says "Don't play stupid with me!" *In the What-If saga Beautiful Treachery, during one scene, the English narrator says "Suddenly, Goku vanished. Krillin had used the Dragon Balls to teleport him back to Earth." But the text box incorrectly says "Right after, Goku disappeared. Actually, Krillin had asked Shenron for Instant Transmission." *In the What-If saga Destined Rivals, Hercule fights 18 just like he does in the final round of the tournament in the anime, except in this What-If story, the tournament proceeds as planned. *This is the first game to include filler characters, such as Pikkon and Garlic Jr. However, both appear in movies, and are placed with the movie characters (though Garlic Jr.'s role in the game was that of the anime). *Full 3D models of Fortuneteller Baba, Babidi, and Old Kai appear in the Adventure mode. *Though the names of all the characters are spelled using anime character names on the character selection screen, some text boxes use Vegito's manga name "Vegetto". *On the Wii Version of the game, the game case says that you can only play with the Wii Remote and the Nunchuck, or the Classic Controller. In the game, you can play with the Wii Remote and the Nunchuck, the Classic Controller, or the GameCube Controller. *When in tournaments, Supreme Kai's and Kibitoshin's names in the text box appearing just before and after battle read "Shin," which is the identity he enters the 25th World Tournament under. *For comical relief, the Dragon Ball GT part of Adventure mode ended with Goku as an adult deciding to have lunch and Vegeta mentioning his annoying behavior as if nothing happened. *If Zangya is matched with Android 18, Zangya will say, "Your man is kinda cute," In response, Android 18 calls Zangya a "skank." This was removed in Tenkaichi 3. *If Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks is tagged out in a tag battle, he will say "Peanut-butter jelly time!" as a reference to the popular internet meme. *If Zangya beats Krillin or Master Roshi, she says "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tough like me? Don't cha?" based on the song by the Pussycat Dolls and Busta Rhymes. *Early videos of the game showed health bars identical to that of the first Tenkaichi game as well as Goku being able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. However, the health bar was changed and SS4 Goku was made a separate character before the game's release. *If you engage in battle Kid Buu using Super Sayain 4 Goku, Goku will say "I've gotten a little bit stronger since last time". Gallery Scans & screenshots Characters References External links *Official Website *Official Atari Website (Wii Version) *[http://www.ataricommunity.com/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=451 Official Atari US Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 forum] * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 at IGN (Wii version) Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Android 13 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Bojack is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Cui is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Evil Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Lord Slug is playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Great Apes are playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Master Roshi is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video Games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Uub is playable Category:Video games where General Tao is playable Category:Video games where Turles is playable Category:Video games where Frieza Soldier is playable Category:Video games where Yajirobe is playable Category:Video games where Zangya is playable Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations